Whispers of the Ring
by DhampirRayne
Summary: Boromir is labled, by many, as the bad guy when he attempts to take the Ring from Frodo... Though has anyone stopped to look at things from his POV?  Originally a contest re-write challenge entry


(AN: This was done for a re-write contest on a Lord of the Rings forum I am a part of. For my entry I chose to re-write the scene where Boromir had attempted to take the Ring from Frodo except from Boromir's POV. As there was a 735 word limit, I used the scene from the **movie** vs. the books. I would have had so much more fun with the book though... Anyway, as we all know I do not own LOTR, etc., etc. I do not claim to be a good writer: this is just a small stress relief and, in this case, a contest entry. Thank you for taking the time to read it.)

* * *

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all." Boromir stated as he picked up another piece of fire wood near the ringbearer, Frodo. His sudden presences seemed to have slightly startled the young hobbit. "So much depends on you. Frodo?" Frodo stared at him for a brief moment before tuning his gaze to the ground. "I know why you seek solitude." Boromir started, trying to find a way to put Frodo at ease by giving him someone to talk to. "You suffer; I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?" He paused briefly trying to find a find a comfort for Frodo as Frodo just stared at him with slight suspicion. "There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say." Frodo commented. "And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning? Against what?" Boromir questioned genuinely confused but within a matter of a second he could feel a slight twinge of insanity boiling to the surface. This insanity was sudden and was not pulled from his own mind. "We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have… don't you see, that is madness?" The Ring was now once again in his thoughts as it had been for days, whispering to him.

"There is no other way!" Frodo stated as he had walked a few paces away from him. It was easy to see that Frodo was now a little freighted about what might happen.

"I only ask for the strength to defend my people!" Frustration now added itself into Boromir's mind and he threw down the wood he had gathered. All he wanted was to give his people hope and the Rings whispers promised him just that. "If you would but lend me the Ring…"

"No." Frodo replied as he stepped back from Boromir.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself." Frodo seemed worried at this point. Boromir had soon found himself thinking of killing Frodo to get the Ring. Why not? The little hobbit didn't stand a chance against him so why not kill him? "_Why am I thinking of such things!_" Boromir asked himself as his entire mind had been consumed by the Ring's influence. He could not do anything; he was now trapped inside his own body as the Ring prayed on his worries and fears.

"What chance do you think you have?" Boromir asked in his possession the conscious side of his mind had been lost. The Ring now controlled Boromir as a puppet, pulling forth some of his knowledge and subconscious thoughts. "They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Frodo had started to walk away from him. Boromir could feel the call of the Ring more strongly, pure anger exploded within him. "You fool!" Boromir exclaimed as he started to chase after the Ring and the hobbit whose neck it was hanging from. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine! It should be mine!" By this time the possessed Boromir and tackled Frodo to the ground and was struggling to get the Ring from him. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Frodo exclaimed as he clutched the Ring in his hand. The ring possessed Boromir made even more of an effort until Frodo suddenly disappeared. The little bastard had put on the Ring. A kick to the chest brought him down as the scurry of little feet were hear rushing away. Boromir's nightmare was not yet over.

"I see your mind." Boromir said still possessed by the Ring's influence. He searched in every direction for sign of Frodo. "You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!" He lost his balance and slid to the forest floor. Boromir sat back up, his mind and body were now once again his. "Frodo?... Frodo?" He called out quietly, tears came to his eyes as he realized what happened. "…what have I done?... please… Frodo!"


End file.
